chronofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KenoSarawa
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Richard1990 (Talk) 15:57, 25 March 2009 Nice job! Hey KenoSarawa I just wanted to say you're doing an awesome job on the wiki! I know I find it a bit tough to be doing so much with such a little community, though hopefully some more users will hop in and start editing. Anyway, nice job on all the article creation and cleanup you are doing!--Richardtalk 15:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey KenoSarawa, you're doing an awesome job on the wiki. I was wondering if you want to be an admin?--Richardtalk 21:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Chrono Wiki Misses You! Great job! Massive Project The timeline you got is a massive project you got here. It's really interesting and really liking how you're tying the complex plot together. :D I look forward in seeing how this progresses. Zeypher 15:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Crimson Echoes Namespace Alright the namespace has been added and I've moved the crimson echoes related artiles we had into the correct name. To get started, type Crimson Echoes:Name and happy editing. (For example: Crimson Echoes:Game) Zeypher 12:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Arena of Ages Zeypher and I were talkin' and we decided that Arena of Ages needs to be more popular. The only people who use it are pretty much the guy who sets it up (SilverCrono), Zeypher, me, and a few others. Maybe you could put a link to it on your userpage or something like that. Kupohunter 13:20, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You have been presented with the Crono Medal! Nice job Thank You I just want to thank you for restoring all the enemy pages. I cam here tonight at 1 o clock in the morning after a busy week to work on the arduous task because I said I would and then to my delight I find that you have wrapped it up completely. I can't express in words how much I want to thank you because I don't quite fully understand why I feel so strongly that the pages needed to be restored. Even though I likely will not edit this wiki at all in the future I want you to know that your dedication is appreciated and I wish the best of fortune upon both you and this wiki. Oni Link 00:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) The Beyond Good and Evil Wiki Hello KenoSarawa, I have been using your Beyond Good and Evil Wiki for a long time, however it saddened me that the wiki never got the proper managment it needs, I know there is more to life than managing Wiki's and you obviously have better things to do, but since i could not contact you and ask you to update the appearence of the wiki due to your abscence from wikia.com, i went ahead and created my own BGE wiki (http://theirisnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/The_IRIS_Network_Wiki), which i have edited, managed and feel have given a real professional look to it, i have been managing it for little less than a year now i believe. However, it has not got the popularity it needs in order to get other people editing, so i ask, may i have permission to use the URL "beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com" for my wiki? I see that this URL is not your's but is an alternative, as searching that URL redirects to this wiki (beyond-good-and-evil.wikia.com), a Wikia Staff member has agreed to change my URL aslong as i get permission from the Wiki admin. I also see that you seem to be spending a lot of time on the Chrono wiki which it seems you have done a great job on, everyone on your talk page seems to appreciate your hard work, and i see this is partially the reason why you have not been paying attention the the BGE wiki recently, which is why i ask if you would hand the reigns over to me and give me permission to use the url 'beyondgoodandevil.wikia.com'. I urge you to consider, due to the fact this wiki is not getting the managment this brilliant game deserves (not your fault obviously, it comes down to who has the time). If you wish I will also make you Admin of my wiki, however you will have to be willing to put some time into it like i have been doing, but being an Admin is totally optional and up to you. I know this sounds all so formal, but i suppose it is just the way i grew up to handle matters like this, im a normal guy... really xD Thanks in Advance IRISNetwork